


I Said Stay Awake (Megatron, Bumblebee)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Pep Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt from 12drakon, in which Bumblebee tells Megatron to stay awake and get over his emo mope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said Stay Awake (Megatron, Bumblebee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/gifts).



> Thank you to 12drakon for the prompt! I hope this is what you had in mind, if not let me know and I'll write you another.

"Stay awake, Megatron."

The warlord forced himself away from the comforting claim of his end pulling at him. “Why should I? Cybertron is saved, on its way to becoming whole. What need has it for me who tore it so asunder.”

Bumblebee studied Megatron a moment before he continued "You're weird, and a lot weaker than I gave you credit for if you believe that. To think I used to be scared of you.” Bumblebee began walking again, holding half the larger mech's body in each arm. 

The motion was lulling him back towards the darkness that pulled so desperately at him. "I said, stay awake Megatron." A quick jarring bounce shook all thoughts of relaxing out of his mind. 

"Do not do that. It is disconcerting enough being carried by you, to think that you will drop me at the first given chance despite your 'good Autobot nature' does not help matters." Megatron hoped he sounded more indignant than petulant. "You have yet to answer my previous question. Why should I?"

"Because you helped us save Cybertron, now help us rebuild it. You're charismatic, our people became divided by your rhetoric, called to arms by your speeches, and it brought us to a war that decimated our race. I can only imagine the golden age that awaits us if you and Optimus actually work together for the good of our race, rather than to against a common enemy. We could be all those things you once spoke about so passionately. We could become all those things you wanted for us so long ago."

"I think you have forgotten about one small thing, Autobot. With your victory, I will undoubtedly be tried as a war criminal. I am after all guilty of many violent acts against my fellow Cybertronians." Though he did wish desperately to help Cybertron and Cybertronians rise to the glories he knew awaited them; he also knew his place in the grand scheme of things.

Bumblebee stopped his march to give Megatron a long, sad look. "Haven't we all? The healing has to start somewhere, why not here."


End file.
